


Неизлечимо

by marla666



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla666/pseuds/marla666
Summary: - Полагаю, ты так и будешь вечно страдать по мужчине, которому нет до тебя дела, пока я старею в этом баре, - небрежно брошенная Мо фраза возвращает Вэйлона в реальность, словно пощечина. Он думал, что больнее сегодня быть уже не могло.





	

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам серии 26х15 "Гид для принцессы" и отдаленным мотивам серии 22х11. Всем плохо, все страдают. Писалось, в основном, под Damien Rice - "9 Crimes" на бесконечном повторе.

Они почти не видятся последние полгода, впрочем, это абсолютно нормально, учитывая разные сферы деятельности и круг общения. Искать встречи специально не имеет совершенно никакого смысла, ведь все слова уже сказаны, точки над “і” расставлены, и они снова будто едва знакомы: люди из параллельных реальностей, которые никогда не пересекутся.  
Чертова тактичность и вежливость Смитерса не делает их расставание менее драматичным: наоборот, Мо кажется, что из-за этого все похоже на сеанс извращенного садомазохизма. Как и все отношения в его жизни. Мардж любит Гомера, Барни любит выпивку, Сизлак опять один.  
Он старательно убеждает себя в том, что последние месяцы и иллюзия близости ему приснились. Двадцать один день подряд он взвинчен и зол, а приходя домой пишет дурацкие мысли на бумажки и клеит на стену. Мо где-то слышал, что привычка формируется именно за это время, так же, как и отвыкание от нее.  
Не надо было все это начинать, думает Мо, глядя в потолок.  
Мало тебе было проблем с бабами, думает Мо, изобретая тысячу и один способ изощренного самоубийства.  
Ничего тебе в этой жизни не светит, и не надейся, думает Мо.  
Да пошло оно все в преисподнюю, думает Мо и бросает мобильный о стену. Тот втыкается в тонкое перекрытие, пробив в нем дыру.  
Через двадцать один день не становится легче, а будто замерзает внутри. Хотя Сизлак по-прежнему готов убить каждого, кто с ним обо всем этом заговорит. Но друзья-клиенты сочувствующе молчат, либо просто молчат, а кто-то, наверное, даже рад, что он снова «нормальный». Вполне возможно, что Мо просто выглядит так, словно готов в любой момент схватиться за ружье, так что даже Гомер держит рот на замке.  
Постепенно все становится так, как раньше. Ну, почти. Мо старается выбросить все из головы, как и любые другие неудачи на личном фронте. Со временем у него почти получается, хотя такие вещи никогда нельзя научиться делать до конца правильно. За полгода Смитерс заходит к нему в бар всего пару раз. Здоровается, заказывает виски и садится за дальний столик, целый вечер глядя в стакан и лишь изредка бросая виноватые взгляды на Мо. К счастью, в эти дни в заведении достаточно народу, чтобы Сизлаку легко удавалось делать вид, будто все в порядке. Каждый раз Вэйлон быстро уходит, избавляя их от неловкости остаться наедине. К чему эти странные визиты, Мо не знает, но было бы проще, если бы он не заходил вовсе.

На самом деле полгода пролетают слишком быстро, слишком незаметно, слишком стремительно. Случайное знакомство с нигерийской принцессой забавляет Сизлака и позволяет на какие-то несчастные сутки снова почувствовать себя живым и нужным.  
Конечно, очередные его призрачные надежды и воздушные замки тают, как только он оказывается в кабинете Монтгомери Бернса. Правда из уст принцессы звучит почти не обидно: она милая девушка и вовсе не собирается над ним насмехаться. Что ж, Мо честно переживает из-за всей этой ситуации ровно пять минут, пока не натыкается взглядом на Смитерса, который одет, словно на пляжную вечеринку, но вид имеет такой, будто на самом деле собрался на похороны. Сизлаку совершенно очевидно, к кому прикован убитый взгляд Вэйлона, и из-за кого тот выглядит абсолютно раздавленным. Сердце Мо пропускает пару ударов, когда их взгляды случайно пересекаются. В глазах Смитерса столько боли и разочарования, что хочется броситься к нему сию секунду и заключить в объятия, а потом увести куда-нибудь подальше отсюда.  
Но — нельзя.  
Мо знает, что даже на необитаемом острове или в Нигерии Вэйлону не станет лучше рядом с ним. «Ну, разве что немного», - вставляет свою ремарку внутренний голос, одновременно вытаскивая из подсознания воспоминания про осторожные прикосновения, и мягкие поцелуи, и утренний свет сквозь окно, и смех, и запах, и низкий стон.  
Мо не может точно сказать, кто из них первым отводит взгляд, но возвращается в реальность, стараясь даже не смотреть в сторону слишком довольного удачной сделкой Монти Бернса. Кажется, что силой своей ярости он испепелит владельца АЭС на месте. Вряд ли Вэйлон станет из-за этого более счастливым.  
Конечно, Сизлак не отказывается от удовольствия немного побыть центром внимания толпы и журналистов. Вообще это оказывается не такой уж и плохой день — он провел его в компании красивой девушки и даже отхватил свой кусочек вполне заслуженной, хоть и маленькой славы.  
Тишина бара и привычные действия успокаивают: толпа, видимо, решила продолжить массовые гуляния на свежем воздухе, но так даже лучше. Мо уже подумывает закрыть таверну, и что сегодня клиентов дожидаться нет смысла, когда появляется Вэйлон: он порядком пьян и заказывает себе пива, осушив сразу полбутылки в два глотка. Они оба молчат. А что тут скажешь? Смитерс задумчиво смотрит на барную стойку, его губы слегка подрагивают, а глаза влажно блестят: то ли от слез, то ли от опьянения, то ли от того и другого вместе. Мо отлично знает его дозу — Вэйлону не нужно слишком много, чтобы опьянеть. Наверное, и не ел весь день, питаясь одними призрачными надеждами, думает бармен. Уж в этом-то они точно похожи. Мечтатели.  
Принцесса заходит в бар, разбивая их депрессивное молчание яркой и теплой улыбкой, адресованной Мо. Ему приятно такое внимание, пусть это и мимолетное знакомство, которое не будет иметь продолжения. Приняв в подарок от нее книги, Сизлак в очередной раз ловит себя на том, что его до смешного легко растрогать. Принцесса улыбается на прощание и уходит. В таверне становится будто темнее, и они с Вэйлоном опять остаются одни.  
\- Полагаю, ты так и будешь вечно страдать по мужчине, которому нет до тебя дела, пока я старею в этом баре, - говорит Мо фразу, которая крутится у него на языке последние полчаса. Это не вопрос, не утверждение, это просто предложение, сказанное небрежным тоном усталого бармена. Внешне он — ледяное спокойствие Мо, но сказанное оставляет горечь во рту, а в груди внезапно вспыхивает тупая боль.   
\- За страдания в тишине, - отвечает Смитерс, допивая остатки пива, и нетвердой походкой направляется к выходу.  
Входная дверь хлопает, и Мо внезапно роняет бокал, который вытирал. С полминуты он удивленно смотрит себе под ноги на россыпь блестящих осколков. Он — хороший бармен и уже много лет не бьет посуду. На работе уж точно.  
\- Видимо, я постарел слишком быстро, даже минуты не прошло, - бормочет он себе под нос и идет в подсобку за веником и совком.

***   
Смитерс практически вываливается из бара Мо и останавливается, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох. Он сам не может понять, почему ноги принесли его сюда именно сегодня. Особенно сегодня.  
Ужасно хочется курить, но купленные сигареты Вэйлон забыл где-то по дороге.

Не стоило это все начинать тогда. Вообще. Но Сизлак был настойчивым и интересным. А еще, пожалуй, таким же одиноким, как и он сам. Кто же подозревал, что один поцелуй «на пробу» будет иметь продолжение? Слишком длинное, слишком увлекательное, чтобы от него отказаться. До этого Вэйлон достаточно продолжительное время был один и даже не подозревал, сколько в нем накопилось нерастраченных эмоций и желания простой человеческой близости. Поначалу все было хорошо, даже слишком, но Смитерс был болен. Его болезнь под названием «Чарльз Монтгомери Бернс» оказалась неизлечимой. И Мо тоже это понял, со временем. Вот тогда все стало по-настоящему запутанно.  
Сердце Вэйлона будто раскололось надвое, и отдать Мо лишь половину было бы нечестно. Сизлак был человеком, увлекающимся в полную силу, и Смитерсу казалось, что он попросту обманывает его. Хотя так оно, по сути, и было. Ведь стоило Монти дать ему лишь призрачную надежду на нечто большее, Вэйлон готов был бросить все и всех и, казалось, даже убить любого, кто встанет у него на пути.  
Чужое имя, названное в самый интимный момент, долгие дни молчания — любой нормальный человек бы не выдержал этого всего, но кого из них можно было назвать хотя бы вполовину нормальным. Почти год странных встреч - удивительно долгое время, учитывая обстоятельства.  
Несколько раз Вэйлон был практически уверен, что Мо убьет кого-нибудь в порыве гнева или отчаяния: себя, его, мистера Бернса, или перестреляет к чертям всех посетителей бара. И он принял решение. Это было его, Смитерса, долбанное решение — не издеваться больше над одним и не предавать своих чувств к другому, кому на них наплевать.  
Головой он понимал, что где-то просчитался, но сделать по-другому был просто не в силах. Если бы у Вэйлона Смитерса было два сердца, то одно бы он абсолютно точно и безоговорочно подарил Моррису Лестеру Сизлаку.  
Вэйлон не знал, зачем пришел сегодня: уже два раза за последние полгода он ловил себя на том, что заходит в таверну Мо, находясь на каком-то автопилоте, и сидит, внимательно наблюдая за барменом целый вечер, делая вид, что смотрит себе в стакан, из которого не отпивает и глотка. Сизлак заметно напрягался, слишком очевидно для него и практически нет - для остальных. Потому Вэйлон уходил, пока клиенты не разошлись, и приезжал домой трезвый, с больной, будто во время простуды, головой, и не спал до утра, ворочаясь в слишком большой кровати. Мешала подушка, одеяло, часы на стене, и даже Монти Бернс с фотографии напротив кровати смотрел осуждающе и зло.  
В те разы в баре присутствовала публика, за которой можно было спрятаться, а сегодня - никого. Они с Мо остались вдвоем в тягучей тишине и полутьме бара и молчали. Вэйлон растерянно и грустно разглядывал отполированную барную стойку, покрытую мелкими царапинами, и старался выбросить из головы любые мысли. Он почти не слушал, о чем говорит бармен с нигерийской принцессой, но уловил, что Мо, кажется, был доволен. Вэйлон на секунду воскресил в памяти случайно пойманный в кабинете Бернса взгляд, полыхнувший огнем и горечью, и вздохнул. В другом мире, в параллельной вселенной все могло бы быть по-другому.  
\- Полагаю, ты так и будешь вечно страдать по мужчине, которому нет до тебя дела, пока я старею в этом баре, - небрежно брошенная Мо фраза возвращает Вэйлона в реальность, словно пощечина. Он думал, что больнее сегодня быть уже не могло.  
\- За страдания в тишине, - быстро ответил он Сизлаку, не глядя на него и, залпом допив пиво, вышел из заведения.

Теперь Вэйлон стоит за дверью бара и пытается понять, что делать дальше. Внезапно до его его слуха доносится звон разбитого бокала. Судя по всему, вдребезги. Смитерс не помнит, чтобы Мо ронял посуду на работе: видимо, тот и правда немного не в себе сегодня. Как и он. В какое-то мгновение Вэйлону хочется пойти обратно: наделать и наговорить каких-то глупостей, затолкать Мо в подсобку, прижимая к стене, просить прощения и обещать, что все будет хорошо. И целовать или получить удар левой в лицо, или и то и другое в произвольном порядке.  
Но — поздно. И - нельзя.  
Он пьян. А еще все это было бы нечестно по отношению к Мо и слишком эгоистично. Он ведь не виноват, что Вэйлону сегодня дерьмовее некуда.  
Смитерс фокусирует взгляд на другой стороне улицы, где неторопливо прогуливаются несколько абсолютно голых клона Монтгомери Бернса. Впрочем, это может быть и алкогольной галлюцинацией.   
\- Я бы развесил эти номерки по своим стропилам, - мечтательно и пьяно улыбается Вэйлон, делая шаг вперед.  
Он неизлечимо болен. Его сердце расколото надвое. Кажется, он это заслужил.


End file.
